Hello
by LilliesOfTheValley
Summary: Playground school bell rings... Again. Rain clouds come to play... Again. Has no one told you she’s not breathing? Hello? I’m in your mind, giving you someone to talk to... Hello...


Ok, I must say, this is probably a weird story. I hope you like it, Cuz I enjoyed writing it. The Girls voice is like Amy Lee's, and the song is by Evanescence, _Hello _(Hence the name of the story) I hope you like it, and if you thought it was wired, then that's ok. It was a 21-min oneshot, so it's kinda short.

Please review!

* * *

The sun was shining in its full glory. Robin looked up at it, he loved it when it was like that. A loud thump echoed throughout the entire city, Robin looked up ahead of him, and saw Slade Robots all over the building. 

Robin's eyes narrowed, his grip tightened on the handles of his R-Cycle. "Titans, GO!" Robin flew off his bike and grabbed Starfire's outstretched hand. They flew over the robots and landed in the center, and began to fight.

Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and began to smash all the robots underneath his foot, Cyborg hand turned into a sonic cannon and was blasting the living daylight out of the twenty robots that surrounded him. Raven's eyes grew black, and a black aurora incased the robots flying toward her. Throwing them to the wall, Raven shouted at the top of her lungs, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" the robots that were defeating Beast Boy were ripped in two and thrown to the side.

Robin looked up at Starfire; he felt a spine tingling rush come over him. _"This isn't a good idea…_" before Robin could do anything, he saw a person leap out at Starfire, knocking her to the ground, and beating her.

Robin's eyes widened, "STARFI-" But Robin was knocked out cold

--

"_Robin... Robin its time to wake up…" _Robin's eyes rolled back, the voice was echoing throughout his head. His eyes flicked open… the light of the ceiling blinded him. He heard the noise of beeping, heavy breathing, and footsteps.

"Star… Starfire…." Robin breathed, he felt extremely weak, and lightheaded. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and his eyes fully opened. Raven was leaning over him, Beast Boy behind her, and Cyborg was by another body. "Raven…?"

Raven smiled, "Its ok, Robin." Raven swallowed hard, she gave a glance over to the body, but turned her attention to Robin "Robin… she-"

Robin cut her off, "where's Starfire? Where is she?" Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other, Beast Boy sighed, and pointed a finger to the body.

Robin sat up, "what happened? Is she ok? Raven what's wrong with…"

"Robin, she's ok." Raven tried to smile, but she failed. She got up, and headed for the door, Beast Boy wrapped an arm around her waist, and Cyborg followed. "You need to get some rest. We'll leave you, but we'll be back." And with that the door shut.

Robin knew something was wrong, Raven never smiled at him. Never. Robin tried to get out of his seat, but was unable to. With a sigh, Robin lay down in his back, and looked straight at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes, and his mind began to drift in and out of sleep. He body soon became cold, he felt a draft in the room, and his eyes shot open.

By the window, stood a woman. She had long silver hair, and ice blue eyes. She was thin, and a snow-white cape covered her. She turned and looked at Robin, she smiled at him and then turned her attention back to the window.

Robin cautiously sat up, and stared at he woman. She was very pretty, but he knew he shouldn't be thinking of her like that. He, too, put his attention on the window; the sky was no long bright and sunny, but instead very dark and rainy.

The woman opened her mouth, and the same calming voice echoed in his body. "_Playground school bell rings… Again." _She turned and looked back at him, she drew a step closer to him, and put some hair behind her ear.

Her voice was soft and calming, she began to sing in a low and seductive voice, "_Rain clouds come to play…Again"_

Robin blinked, and lightly shook his head. "Who _are_ you?" a smile reached her lips, a warm smile, but Robin could see sadness.

"Who I am does not matter, Robin."

"How…how do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you, Robin." She took another step closer. "Everything from the moment you were born, to the moment we are now." She glanced at laying Starfire; she sighed and looked back at robin. Her voice began to sing, "_Has no one told you she's not breathing?"_

Robin eyes widened. "No… Raven told me that she's ok… she…"

"What Raven told you, was a lie. Starfire is dead. She has been for a long time…"

"No! You're the one who's lying! And how the heck do you know my friends' name! _Who are you_?"

She frowned, "_I'm in your mind, giving you someone to talk to…_" Robin had no idea what to say. She was in his mind… was it like Larry, if it was, why was she a woman?

"W-why are you here?"

She, once again, smiled. "_I'm the lie living for you, so you can hide_."

"Why would I hide?"

"Robin, you have no idea of what is to come."

"What about Starfire? Will she live? Can you bring her back?"

She bent over and touched his tan skin with her white hand. "No… I cannot do that." A silver tear ran down her face, "_Please don't cry…_"

* * *

Ok... what did you think? I like it, but that's just me. I'll update LWNLAA soon, need to write a bit more, and boy do I have a surprise for you. hehehe

Oh, And this kinda has a hint of a new story I'm working on... aHEM

Lillies


End file.
